


The Shadow Deal

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yuuki knew why he was here, the events that had led to him waking in the hospital bed. He had drowned, he remembered it all. He had brushed the edge of death and survived, surely that was the end of it?





	The Shadow Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Lycaon's PV for Shadow. Shadow Yuuki is the name I give to the black haired version of Yuuki in the video.

His eyes flickered open, taking in the sunlight shining into the room and deciding that it was too much. He shut his eyes once more, willing sleep to take him away from the light. He lay still like that for a few minutes, waking just that little bit more with every second. Fine, he'll open his eyes, but he wasn't going to get up!

This time he took in the machines, staring in silent horror as his eyes followed a tube straight into his arm. It was undeniable what the machine was for, but it felt surreal that it was connected to him. Despite his previous intentions, he sat up and looked around the room. There was no denying where he was, this was a hospital room. How...

He remembered, the sounds of screaming as his body sunk beneath the waves. There had been panic, then sleepy bliss. Now he was here, in a hospital bed wearing a less than flattering hospital gown. He had drowned, now he was back from the dead.

The other patients were asleep, so he made the assumption it must be early morning. It had the feeling of night, even with the sun shining through the window over his bed. He'd been lucky to get a window view, though until now he hadn't been able to appreciate it.

Not sure what else to do, he pressed the button to call the nurse and read the tag around his wrist as he waited. His name was marked as unknown, how could that be? Weren't his friends with him, had no one figured out that he was gone? His panic set off the heart monitor, startling him for a moment before he forced himself to stay calm. He knew who he was, his name was Yuuki. He'd been on holiday and he had fallen of a boat and drowned.

“Oh! You're awake,” A nurse exclaimed, clearly happy to see him alert and sitting up in the bed, even if it was only by the help of a pillow. “The doctors said, well they were worried you might never awaken. That was some coma you had. You've slept for two weeks.”

“How long?” Yuuki asked, his eyes widening and heart beat quickening, when he heard the news. Two weeks? His family must be so worried. “My family don't know, do they?”

“Nobody knew who you were,” The nurse broke the news gently. “You were found washed up on the beach, it's a miracle that you were even alive and breathing. You hit your head on something though. We need to do some tests, make sure everything is functioning normally.”

“I think it is,” Yuuki answered, not sharing the nurse's concern. He didn't feel any different mentally, he knew who he was, where he was and what year it was. He wasn't worried.

 

By the time the tests were over, his parents had arrived to pick him up. He sheepishly allowed his father to hug him, feeling bad that he had been so worried when Yuuki had simply slept in a warm and safe bed. His mother made herself busy, fussing over every little thing and arranging the signing out details with the hospital staff.

“They said they were running some tests, on your brain?” His father prompted.

“No damage,” Yuuki reassured him, “It looks like I just needed time to recover.”

“Amazing, you'd think all that bleach and dye would have affected your senses by now,” His father remarked, teasing the ends of Yuuki's long pink hair.

“Not yet,” Yuuki said with a huge grin. It was just like his father to bring up the subject of his hair, something they had disagreed on since the day he had finished school and took the plunge by dying it. It would prevent him getting a job, it didn't, it would damage his heath, it hadn't, it would make the girls think he was gay.

“I've told you, first it makes you want boys, then it makes you stay up all night working, when you should sleep...” His father began his rant.

“Then I loose my morality and go entirely insane,” Yuuki finished. “I'm still on stage one you know, in fact you could say by sleeping so long stage 2 has failed to take hold.”

“Not this again, dear,” Yuuki's mother scolded, catching the end of the conversation. “How many times must I tell you, Yuuki likes who he likes and we will support him.”

“The boy knows I'm only messing with him,” Yuuki's father protested. With a sigh his wife led her husband and son out of the hospital, muttering for the millionth time that she was the only member of the family with any sense.

 

Yuuki lay in his old bed from when he was a child, starting up at the ceiling as stage 2 set in. He wasn't tired, not at all. He knew his father was joking when he said the hair dye messed with his brain, that it was just so much sleep in a coma keeping him awake now, but he didn't feel entirely sane right now. Surely that shadow had moved, despite the light source from the hall staying the same? He'd always feared the dark as a child, making his parents keep the hall light on until he had fallen asleep, but that fear was gone. Why then had the monster returned?

The shadow moved around the room, he wasn't imagining it. He could see the shape of a man approaching him, feel a man's weight against him as the shadow knelt over his legs. He tried to move and found he couldn't! Just like a man really was pinning him down, keeping him in place. He began to squirm, sensing that the shadow liked that.

The man shaped creature bent over him, trapping him further, moving closer. Warm lips touched his, solid despite the shadowy form. Panicked he fought the man above him, desperate to push the other off. He wanted to scream but the lips against his own kept all sounds to quiet murmurs. What was happening to him? Was this a bad dream?

He reached over to the bedside table, and turned on the light not expecting it to do a thing. To his surprise the shadow man vanished and he was able to move once more. Shaken he got out of bed, sure that he hadn't been asleep though the only other option was that he was going insane. The dye had gotten to his brain, right? What other explanation could there possibly be?

 

It turned out there was a third explanation, sleep paralysis. With a sigh of relief Yuuki put down his phone and rested his head back down on the pillow. It was almost normal to feel a weight on your chest, holding you down and preventing you from moving. Just a weird trick of the mind, nothing more. Sure, there had been no mentions of being kissed, but what else could it be? Just an after effect of his coma, nothing more.

Still he slept with the lamp on and come morning, when his father came to check up on him to see if he was awake, he simply replied he had fallen asleep with it on. At least the sleep paralysis hadn't come again. Surely proof it was just a trick of the mind.

He joined his parents for breakfast, joking and laughing with them before breaking the news he was going to return home. He couldn't sleep in that bedroom again, something about it still didn't feel right. Perhaps because he had always had nightmares in that room?

After some fuss, he returned home and greeted his cat with a smile. His mother had been feeding it while he had been missing, much to his relief. The cat glared at him with accusing eyes, angry that he had been away perhaps. With a sigh he put his bag down and went to greet it, pleased when the cat warmed up to his presence.

“You'll protect me from the monsters, right?” Yuuki teased. The cat flicked it's tail in annoyance, so he left it alone and went to unpack and check up on things. Everything was back to normal, it hardly felt like he had been away.

 

Yuuki gasped as he felt the weight over him again, his hands pinned before he could reach for the light. The shadow had followed him here, haunting him again and it had learnt from the night before.

“What do you want with me?” Yuuki whined, as lips moved towards his own.

“The rest of our bargain,” The shadow answered, in Yuuki's own voice. It's features began to take shape, becoming more human, more like him. As Yuuki watched the shadow became a black and white copy of himself. It's hair was as black as midnight, it's skin as white as paper and it's eyes looked like they could swallow his soul. “Remember Yuuki, remember our deal?”

“I remember nothing,” Yuuki protested, though it wasn't entirely true. He had seen the shadow before, once in a dream perhaps?

“I am Shadow,” The shadow said in a tone that was nothing but accusing. “Remember me!”

“I let you take my face,” Yuuki remembered, slowly realising what this creature was. “You are a Shadow Man, walking the land of the dead.”

“Yes,” The shadow agreed, waiting silently for Yuuki to remember.

“I was dead,” Yuuki continued, “Or on the border. You said you could bring me back, let me live my life, if I let you take form.”

“And?” The shadow encouraged.

“Give myself to you, for one night,” Yuuki remembered. He had agreed to this and didn't even regret it. He loved watching himself in the mirror during any sexual activities. His own expressions fascinated him, turned him on just as much as any partner and now he had a chance to almost literally sleep with himself.

“And what a night this will be,” The shadow gloated, kissing Yuuki with eager passion. Unlike the night before, Yuuki allowed himself to enjoy the kiss and sensations of being pinned down, knowing he was in no danger. He would give everything to the shadow, his very life depended on it, he would enjoy this kiss even if it didn't.

The shadow's lips moved to his neck, biting his skin hard enough to hurt but not draw blood. With a gasp Yuuki struggled against the other, who merely bit him again. He found that he liked this, in a twisted kind of way. He was enjoying fighting the other and loosing. Not many men could over power him and he never let on that he wanted them to try. It was relaxing having someone else take the lead.

“I know exactly what you like,” Shadow whispered into Yuuki's ear. “Every kink, every unspoken desire. You gave me more than your form, you gave me life.”

“Don't just speak of them,” Yuuki challenged, “If you can make me so happy, then do so.”

“Of course, that would be what you wanted,” Shadow agreed. The dark lips moved against Yuuki's own once more, this time with teeth holding Yuuki's lower lip in a teasing fashion. It would be so easy for the shadow to hurt him but it wouldn't try.

Releasing Yuuki's wrists, the Shadow sat over Yuuki's legs and ripped away the material that covered the other's naked form. If the creature had been wearing clothes before, it wasn't now. It was strange looking at his own body in front of him, so pale and dark. Was he really this beautiful? He'd never really thought so, but on another he could see how handsome he truly was. Irresistible, that was what his ex had used to call him, now he knew why.

“What's this,” Shadow teased, running his middle finger up Yuuki's shaft. “Hard already? Dirty little whore. You were quick to make this offer. Didn't hesitate at all.”

“Then why are you?” Yuuki questioned. His shadow self was a tease, knowing what he wanted and refusing to deliver. Of course he was hard, how could he not be with this naked god above him?

“Because I know how frustrated it makes you feel,” Shadow answered. With a smirk he leant back over Yuuki, kissing the other as their hard lengths brushed against each other. Desperately Yuuki shot his hips up, grinding against his assaulter as he craved far more than what he was getting. He played with his partners like this, made them needy and begging him for more. It made him excited to hear these pleas, but he wouldn't give in to the shadow in this way.

“You're not getting what you want, not unless you take it,” Yuuki scolded the other. “You know how stubborn I am.”

“It's true, I'd be waiting all night,” Shadow agreed. For a second he judged his options, choosing the one Yuuki had been hoping for most. His legs were parted and pushed up out of the way, as a slick finger slid inside him. He had no idea where the Shadow had got lube, perhaps it had been made from shadows itself. He soon forgot the question as his prostrate was brushed and he cried out in bliss.

He wasn't used to this, it was unfair that the other was making him feel this good. How could he stay stoic and calm? With a moan he clung to the sheets, allowing his body to be abused and stretched. He couldn't keep his eyes of the other, the sadistic pleasure in his eyes. He was a cruel man in the bedroom, he knew that now.

“Just take me already!” Yuuki found himself begging. How he become so needy? Just a little bit of pleasure and he lost it. He was pathetic, but it only served to please the shadow version of himself.

“That's my whore, begging for cock, desperate to have your hole filled.” Shadow teased, doing just that. With a moan Yuuki watched the other take him, feeling the sensations of bliss fill him with every fraction of a movement. He had lost, the shadow had won and he didn't even care.

“Please, my cock,” Yuuki begged.

“Pleasure yourself, I want to watch.” Shadow ordered. So cruel! Truly this shadow was a creature of evil. With no choice, Yuuki began to stroke himself, adding to the pleasure until he felt like he could explode. He did just that, splattering white cum all over himself without care. He had found his release and as wetness filled him he knew that the shadow had too.

Feeling sexually satisfied for the first time in awhile, he opened the eye to see the form before him slowly dissolve away. The deal was done, he would have life and the shadow would do whatever it planned to do on the earth.

“What is it that you want?” Yuuki asked, “What is your desire?”

“The same as yours, of course,” Shadow whispered as he vanished into nothingness, “I want to live and experience it all.”

 

 **Author's Note:** I've personally only ever experienced sleep paralysis once in my life, and nothing like this. It was at a sleepover and my friends were talking, even though it had got really late. I shut my eyes and was still fully aware of the conversation and what was going on, but couldn't move at all. My body had gone to sleep, but not my mind. I didn't even know what it was until much later. I can't describe it as being scary for me personally. Just like being way too tired, which was what it was really.

 


End file.
